


Sexual Frustrations

by SleeplessTuesday



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Commander Shepard - Freeform, F/M, Female Shepard - Freeform, Garrus Vakarian - Freeform, Kaidan Alenko - Freeform, Sexual Content, Sexual Frustrations, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-01
Updated: 2013-08-01
Packaged: 2017-12-22 01:44:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/907423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleeplessTuesday/pseuds/SleeplessTuesday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mass Effect Kink Meme prompt - FemShep/Garrus + Femshep/Kaidan 'Imagining Another Lover'.</p><p>During the events of ME1:</p><p>Commander Shepard is in a relationship with Kaidan Alenko yet has feelings for Garrus. </p><p>(Enjoy the smut!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sexual Frustrations

* * *

 

Long sharp talons, not gentle caressing hands. Smooth mouth plates, mandibles and pointed teeth. Not those familiar sensitive lips. Licking her soft lips and longed to feel something hard pressed against them.

She studied the unknowing Turian, his tall height, his strong arms and attractive curves. She wondered how he'd look like naked, how his hard body would feel against hers...  
  
 _What was wrong with her?_ He's a Turian.  
  
Shepard shook her head, trying to escape the dirty thoughts filling her mind as she noticed Garrus walking away from his place in the mess hall and over towards the elevator, and her. He walked quickly, almost stumbling into the Commander. He looked down at the human woman and stood back as her deep eyes poured over him.  
“Umm... Commander... is there something I can help you with?” Garrus asked, twitching his mandibles nervously, caught in her deep green eyes.

 _Oh you can help me with something_ , she thought before she shuddered at her dirty thoughts again. _What was wrong with her?_ She was on to something great with Alenko, yet here she was fantasizing about her non-human subordinate.  
“Nothing, thank you Garrus.” She finally replied trying to keep her voice as official as possible. Observing the angles of his face, the sharp teeth underneath each mandible. She wondered how those would feel against her soft skin. _No, no, no, what was she thinking?_ She shook her head as Garrus quickly brushed past her. She looked over her shoulder and saw him enter the elevator, her lingering gaze on his alien form.  
  
 _Maybe it was just pent up sexual feelings,_ Shepard thought. _Yeah that must be it._

* * *

His lips were so soft, perfect against hers. Hard and gentle all at the same time. She traced her lips down his cheek and nuzzled into his bare neck. “Kaidan,” She murmured into his ear.  
Yes this was exactly what she needed, she just needed to relax and indulge herself. She wasn't attracted to her Turian crew member, just sexually frustrated. Kaidan would see to her needs, she knew he would.  
He mimicked her, nuzzling into her and kissing her delicately along her neckline. “Shepard.” he breathed. She brushed her hands down his already naked muscular chest and down to his hard cock. She gripped him, running her hand up and down his shaft. “Oh Shepard.” He breathed again, almost surprised by her forward passion. Shepard replied with a greedy smile before she placed her legs either side of where he sat on the edge of the bed and sank herself on top of his cock.  
She gave out a loud moan as he began gently thrusting into her deeper and deeper. His warm hands were on her back, caressing her gently as she gave out pleasurable moans.

Her mind raced with each of his thrusts into her, dizzying her already messed up mind. She looked down to the black haired, handsome human man, but for an instant it wasn't Kaidan. She gasped in disbelief as she saw Garrus beneath her, pumping his greedy cock inside her making her cry out.  
  
 _Garrus,_ the name haunted her lips but remained unspoken. Screaming in her mind as she felt him press inside her. She trembled, feeling the Turian's hands on her back, hoping to feel his talons scratch at her. She looked down at him and saw his sharp teeth.  
  
 _No, no, it's Kaidan, Kaidan._  
  
Her mind returned from her strange fantasy, she opened her eyes seeing Kaidan breathing in ecstasy beneath her. She bowed her head to him and whispered between the moans.  
“Come on... Alenko,” She edged him on as she bit into his neck.  
Surprised yet unbelievably turned on Kaidan followed Shepard's lead as he placed his lips on Shepard's neck. He softly nibbled at her. She gave out a excited moan as he plunged into her harder and harder followed by a blunt bite into her neck.  
She couldn't think, her mind was a mess of pleasure and need. He thrust inside her, deeper, faster as she began to reach her climax. The heat from his nibbling, his biting on her neck. His hand wrapped around her waist, while the other gripped her breast tightly, massaging her nipple with his thumb. It was all too much.  
“Sh.. Shepard.” He moaned.  
The heat, the pain. She closed her eyes feeling the Turian nip at her neck. The damn fantasy had crawled back into her mind, or had it ever left?  
  
 _Oh Garrus._  
  
“Shepard.”  
  
 _Oh damn it all._  
  
“Shepard.”  
  
 _Garrus... Garrus._  
  
She felt him buck into her deeply sending her peaking into climax just as he released himself into her. Hot breath on her neck as she gave out a loud excited moan.

He fell back onto the bed, pulling Shepard down on top of him, her chest heaving. Her face just beside his ear. “Garrus.”  
  
The name fell from her lips like a faint breath. _The wrong name._ A name she'd thought, but never wanted to speak. She hoped he hadn't heard, that maybe he was lost in the afterglow.  
  
Kaidan's eyes widened as he struggled away from Shepard, uncertain that he'd actually heard what she said. He reached for his clothes quickly and tugged them on faster than he could believe himself able to.  
  
 _He'd heard..._ oh damn it all he'd heard. Shepard sat up, pulling the covers around her naked body as she raced to think of something to say. Some kind of explanation.  
  
Kaidan knew that Doctor T'soni had shown an interested in Shepard. He knew that Shepard had turned her down for Kaidan's affections, but this was the last thing he'd expected.

Shepard seemed just as shocked as she looked up to Kaidan sympathetically, pulling her discarded clothing around her.

“Kaidan, I don't know why I said that. I-”

“She... Shepard.” Kaidan interrupted as he ran a hand along his neck. “Just don't.” He felt the small marks from where she'd nipped at him. He'd never been one for biting not until Shepard had led it in that direction. He'd heard of the Turian's biting fetish, everyone who'd ever gone on the extranet knew about the odd fixations of the citadel races. Had she been thinking about Garrus while they'd...

“Kaidan please, I wasn't thinking I didn't mean to -”

“Were you thinking about him while we...?”  
Shepard's eyes widened, her cheeks flushed in red. That was all he needed for an answer. He turned away in shock more than anger, picked up the rest of his uniform and stormed out.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was my very first fill for the K-Meme lots of people commented that they enjoyed it however, I received a ton of comments about the way I portrayed Shepard and how I treated Kaidan in this fic.
> 
> Just wanted to clarify that I actually rather like Kaidan and I normally romance him in ME1. In this fic Shepard really does care for him and she's not trying to be malicious - she just happens to have a crush on Garrus. Oh how the mind wonders...


End file.
